


Punching Politicians

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (why isn't that a tag), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America is a troll, Punching politicians, Texting, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting shenanigans ft. Clint, Tony, Steve, and NatashaHawkasslets theoretically say that I may or may not have sort of accidently punched a very important polititian who does not exist at allIron oreoh. Which one?Hawkassshould it concern me that that’syour 1st question??????





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have no self-control, I’m posting another fic not related to my series that I haven’t technically created and my multi-chaptered fic. whoops
> 
> You can find me at tumblr!!
> 
>  **Hawkass:** = Clint “Hawkeye” Barton  
>  **Iron ore:** = Tony “Iron Man” Stark  
>  **Spangles:** = Steve “Captain America” Rogers  
>  **imacat:** = Natasha “Black Widow” Romanov

**Hawkass** : y does this happen to me

 **Iron ore** : what happened this time?

 **Hawkass** : well

 **Hawkass** : lets theoretically say that I may or may not have sort of accidently punched a very important polititian who does not exist at all theoretically

 **Iron ore** : oh. Which one?

 **Hawkass** : should it concern me that that’syour 1st question??????

 **Iron ore** : Clint

 **Hawkass** : one of Trumps people? Idk???

 **Hawkass** : in my defense TRUMP

 **Iron ore** : i’d fucking pay to see that also!!!

 **Iron ore** : you  deserve aLL the medals

 **Hawkass** : thanks. Help me hide this from Cap pls?

 **Iron ore** : Hahahaha

 **Iron ore** : no 

 **Hawkass** : shit

 

* * *

  


**Spangles** : CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON

 **Hawkass** : I DIDNT DO IT

 **Spangles** : IT’S ON THE NEWS CLINT THERE IS ACTUAL EVIDENCE YOU CAN’T DENY IT

 **Hawkass** : everythign is animated these days cap someone is obvsly framing me

 **Spangles** : I’m telling Natasha

 **Hawkass** : OKAY FINEIT WAS ME DONT TELL NAT PLS IM soRRY!!!!

 **Hawkass** : ILL SELL MY FIRSTBORN CHIDL JUST DNOT TELL NATASHA

 **Hawkass** : STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE

 **Hawkass** : ROGERS ROGERS ROGERS ROGERS ROGERS ROGERS ROGERS ROGERS

 **Hawkass** : ??????

_(6) Missed Call from Hawkass_

**Hawkass** : !!!!!!!!!!

 **Hawkass** : TELL ME YOU DIDNT TELL NAT YET OMG

 **Hawkass** : CAPTAIN AMERICA YOU ASS TELL ME

 **Hawkass** : steve?

 

* * *

 

 **Spangles** : And, here it is! 

 **Spangles** : _clintfreakingthefuckout.jpg_

 **imacat** : Omg Steve

 **Spangles** : You’re welcome

 **Imacat** : did you want a grande or a venti?

 **Spangles** : Surprise me:)

 

* * *

  
**Hawkass** : Steve Motherfucking Rogers, you, sir, are a fucking troll

 **Spanges** : I learned from the best

 **Hawkass** : aww <33

 **Spangles** : Yes, I should thank Bruce sometime

 **Hawkass** : i’m blocking you forever dont think i wont!!!!

 

* * *

  


**Iron ore** : BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAA

 **Hawkass** : i’m literally blocking everyone and i’m never leaving my birb nest again

 **Iron ore** : we just ordered pizza from that place you liked

 **Hawkass** : …. 

 **Hawkass** : i’ll be right down

**Author's Note:**

> aka Steve Rogers trolls everyone and gets Starbucks out of the deal. Natasha is all too happy to oblige
> 
> Thor and Bruce are coming up soon!!!


End file.
